Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc./D2
''Fantando Fanon Feature: Day 2'' __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Morning: The Golden Revenge Morning of the 2nd Day. 4 Days Remain You got here a little earlier, so you got an even better seat than before. The stage is not curtained off and, to your surprise, has been redecorated; the stone pillars suspending the screens have been replaced with trees, and there are hedges lining the platform. You heard those pillars were made of solid stone - it must have been a pain to move them. The day's presentations are just starting, as a new announcer enters the stage. What became of Analex? Before you can fully consider it, the presentation starts... : Hello everyone and, well, I welcome you to Day 2 of F3. I'm sure that, well, some of you are wondering where Analex is. Well, I think he forgot to mention that, well, each of the four days would have, you know, a different MC. So, well, my name is Binara, and I will be your host for today. Binara seems to know what she's doing, but is a little nervous. : Well, I still don't know why I was chosen for today, because, you know, there is one of the biggest days of F3 for us... : So, I guess I shouldn't postpone any longer. Let's look at our first project- Binara looks at her cue cards, then flushes red. She honestly looks cute when she's flustered. Maybe that's why she was picked? : I mean, first I'd like to say Happy 4th of July! So, yay America..! Okay, now let's move on to the first reveal. : So, Return to the Kingdom was our second major project and has been under construction for nearly a year now. After a short hiatus, well, we have resumed work on its online content. Once we have finished a few more character profiles, item descriptions, and, you know, the story section, the page will be complete. With the first game nearing its conclusion, the developers at PlayRight thought today would be a good time to reveal the next entry in the series. : This upcoming title is Return to the Kingdom: Revenge is Golden. Like the previous entry, this game is a new take on the traditional Mario formula with a greater emphasis on, well, combat. There are also gameplay elements from the Wario Land games, such as special hidden treasures and a lot more uses for coins. Here Binara pauses awkwardly. : So, that's all that I have here ... is there supposed..? Fortunately, the stage begins dimming and the preview starts playing onscreen. : Oh! Well, please take a look at the screens. The scene opens on a sunset shot of a castle on a grassy hill. Flower guards are patrolling the walls, and the fortress is protected by a thorny rose hedge. As the sun sinks closer to the horizon, narration begins. :"This is a story about revenge. Well, it's really about a lot of things - greed, jealousy, bitterness - but mostly revenge." A figure is running along accompanied by a floating star being. A closer look confirms them to be Mars and Lu, the heroic duo. :"That's me, Mars. I've dealt with my fair share of vengeful foes. Once a mere trainee, I was thrust into the middle of a decades-old war spanning several continents. Of course, I wouldn't have made it out alive without my good - no, my best friend, Lu" As they approach the castle, the drawbridge is lowered for them to enter. They scramble across and hurry inside. On the top floor, a woman in a green dress is standing on a balcony, looking over the distant fields. Mars and Lu both join her. They see massive airships flying the Koopa insignia approaching. :"That's Princess Petalia, one of the eight royals we saved back then. You see, they had a grudge of their own against an old enemy... the Koopa Clan. I helped settle that grudge by doing some pretty impressive things: destroying their war machines, routing their armies, and foiling their invasions." The largest airship lowers a bridge onto the balcony, and Koopa guardsmen exit to flank it. A massive Koopa, King Koopa II, strides across and stands before them, his imposing build looming over them. :"But that's not what I'm proud of. Our greatest accomplishment?" After an awkward pause, the King and the Princess shake hands, smiling. :"Establishing formal diplomatic relations, for the first time in years. Deals had been made, quarrels settled, deep hurts healed. It seemed like true peace had finally come." The two leaders enter the castle for a tour as Mars and Lu follow. As the airship fleet pulls off to bay in the adjacent field, a smaller ship slips unnoticed over the castle. :"But the thing about revenge is it comes when it's least expected. As our quarrel with one enemy was resolved, another was about to take their shot at the crown." The tour enters the royal treasure chamber, but to their shock the displays are empty and the guards incapacitated. A thief is looting the final case, containing Princess Petalia's ceremonial crown. :"Literally." Both Bowser and Petalia's guards attack, but the thief is pulled up by a rope hanging through the roof. It is connected to the airship from before. As she makes her escape through the roof, Mars and Lu pursue by climbing the display cases on the wall. When they near the top, Mars uses the Luma Punch to smash through a window. The ship begins to pull away, but Mars and barely manage to grab onto the ship's anchor. As they start to climb up, the ship pulls towards the setting sun, towards the ocean. As Mars and Lu manage to reach the deck, they are confronted by the crew - a short Yoshi with shades, a massive mechanical ape, and a green-clad swordsman wearing a mask. :"The pirates put up a good fight..." Mars and Lu are knocked against the stern of the airship. :"to be completely honest, we were outmatched. It was only through dumb luck that we got out if there alive." The mecha gorilla fires a homing barrel missile at the duo, but the dodge just in time. The shot instead strikes the rear engine, destroying it in a massive explosion. The explosion throws Mars and Lu off the deck, but also blows open the rear storage compartment. Sealed boxes and loose coins shower down towards the island below as the crippled ship looks for somewhere else to land. It disappears into the mist beyond. :"We had no idea who those guys were, or what they wanted. What we did know is that they would be back for their treasure. And we would have to be ready to face them. That is..." The duo fall towards the island surrounded by the stolen wealth. Then the screen goes black. :"...if we survived." The logo for RTTK:RIG appears once more. Binara walks back on stage. : We are all really excited for this new entry in the soon-to-be Returns series! While Return was based largely on the mainstream Mario World platformers, Revenge takes more inspiration from the Mario Land games; in addition, the game has a greater emphasis on exploration and collecting treasure, with massive areas divided into section rather than, you know, the standard level format. We also hope to resolve some of the problems the previous game had and, you know, shed more light on the future timeline the game takes place in. : Revenge is Golden is set to release this month, sometime after Returns is completed. Keep an eye out for it, it's going to be rich! Heh heh..! A few people in the audience laugh at her joke - you suspect its mostly out of pity. : That's it for this morning, so... uh, go have fun, and come back later... at noon, you know. Noon: A Maze Quest Noon of the 2nd Day. 4 Days Remain It's almost time for the next reveal to take place. As the audience sits in anticipation, you can see Binara backstage from your closer vantage point. She is talking to Analex (the hair is a dead giveaway) and two other individuals. As she leaves them to take the stage, she seems remarkably more confident than she was this morning. Whatever they told her must have really helped. : Hello everyone, and welcome to the noon presentation for PlayRight Games. Our next project was originally slated for the 10th anniversary, but the additional time has allowed us to significantly improve its quality. Let's get straight into the video! She steps off to the side, and the preview begins... A maze appears on the screen, along with a familiar jingle from the PacMan arcade game. The game starts, and PacMan begins chomping Pac-Dots and dodging ghosts. :"This summer, the golden ghost hunter returns..." The perspective begins to zoom and shifts around to the underside of the maze, following PacMan into one of the warp tunnels. :"...but not the way you remember him." As PacMan exits the tunnel, the maze has completely changed - rather than the traditional glowing blue halls, the maze looks more like a medieval dungeon. As he travels down the hall, ghosts begin pouring in from both sides. These ghouls aren't the usual friendly ghosts either, and appear much more threatening. As the camera turns to face Pac-Man, it is revealed that he is not alone, as he is flanked by a dozen other PacMen. They all pull out Power Pellets and rush into the fray. :"The labyrinth exists not an obstacle for these heroes, but as a defense. A defense necessary for the survival of their planet." The view zooms out to show dozens of similar labyrinths stacked upon each other. The camera descends down the mazes to the bottom one. :"Deep within their planet lies a portal to a dimension of untold horror, filled with countless evil beings: skeletons, zombies, golems, and of course, ghosts. It is told in legend that keep the evil at bay, ancient beings created the labyrinth to confound and contain them, and entrusted its care to the PacMen." The PacMen succeed in reaching the lowest floor, although there are fewer of then now. They finish off the remaining monsters and approach the portal - a massive stone edifice with runes carved onto it. :"Every 50 years, they must return through the maze to restore power to the portal and seal it once more. With the danger past, the heroes are free to reap the spoils - not only the numerous treasures hidden within, but also the Power Pellets left by the creatures." A montage begins of heroic PacMen repeatedly sealing the portal - each time they appear more ragged, and there are even fewer than before. :"But with each passing wave of attack, the monsters come in greater numbers. Unless something changes, the fate of these brave defenders seems inevitable...but then, something does change." Once again, the PacMen return to the final floor, but to their surprise the door is already being sealed by a new being. She turns to face them, revealing herself to be a completely different species: Before they can properly meet, she rushes up to them, indicating with her movements that the situation is urgent. The PacMen decide to take her back with them, and teleport back up. After they leave, the portal's edges begin to crack, as an even stronger force begins to break through... Later, the being is seen explaining her plight to a council of PacPeople. :"The revelation this visitor brought was almost unbelievable - their series of mazes was but one of seven, each also holding back the evils beyond." The shot reveals her people also battling monsters in the maze - once they succeed, they return to the surface to celebrate. After they leave, their portal also begins to crack, and a shadowed figure enters. :"Her people had also faithfully defended the portal, but they were overrun by a force led by a new evil, the Seven Deadly Sins!" The creature burst out and ravage the defenseless heroes. An emergency attack group fights back to the bottom of the maze, utilizing secret passages. :"These beings had been amassing power for centuries for massive offenses on all the portals. The weaker attack they had just rebuffed was merely a trap to lull them into a false sense of security." They reach the final floor, and see the portal - their only defense - destroyed, and a swirling rift in its place. They sneak past the few guards into the rift, and see the horrible hell world within. They see a ring of seven rifts there- four of them, including their own, are shifting and formless, while the other three are solid and stable. They fight their way to the nearest stable portal, but only one makes it. As she rushes through, the scene returns to the council. :"Even now, a second attack is no doubt underway. In order to stand a chance, they must eliminate the Seven Sins - and they will have no chance of that unless they also liberate their counterparts from the other realms." :"At this crucial hour, and with their forces nearly depleted, the PacMen make a seemingly insane decision." They are seen placing their PacDots and Power Pellets in a massive chalice, and distilling their power into a single sphere. :"In order to turn the tide, they put all of their power in one man, in their greatest warrior. With the will of an entire nation, The PacMan descends into the pit, knowing that whether he succeeds or fails, this will be..." :"...The Final Labyrinth." Binara comes back onto the stage as the video ends. : As you probably noticed, this game a different take on the PacMan series, similar to a less extreme version of Bomberman Act 0. The Final Labyrinth combines traditional maze running gameplay with new dungeon crawler elements. The goal is to clear the 100 floors in each of the seven labyrinths and defeat the Seven Deadly Sins, while getting the highest score possible. In addition to PacMan, there are six other heroes to take on the maze with, and they all have different skills. A visual of the new maze appears, at a slightly angled view. PacMan is running through the maze with four ghosts in it : Each floor has PacDots - now just Dots - to collect, and various enemies to destroy. There are also hidden treasures, raid rooms with tons of enemies, and additional Power Pellets. PacMan is shown grabbing a Power Pellet, but it isn't consumed yet. : Unlike past games, Power Pellets are not necessary to attack, as each fighter now has a weaker standard attack. PacMan rounds a corner, and is confronted with a ghost. It is soon joined by three others. : Of course, there are a few familiar foes - the aggressive Inky, the stealthy Pinky, the swift Blinky, and the erratic Clyde. They have a few extra tricks as well, so keep an eye out for them. PacMan defeats them and enters the next room, which has a vastly different layout from the traditional maze. The center of the room contains tons of new enemies - fiery golems, dark-clad knights, screeching skeletons! PacMan jumps into the battle, but isn't doing too hot. : Stored Power Pellets can be used later on, and will allow the fighter to use a powerful attack. Perfect for situations like this! PacMan consumes his Power Pellet and releases a wave of blue energy, freezing all the enemies in place. He then chomps down all of them in quick succession, easily clearing out the room. : However, it is beneficial to hold on to Power Pellets whenever possible, as they increase the player's score for every floor they are not used. PacMan enters the next floor, which has no enemies in it - only a deactivated pillar. PacMan places a Power Pellet in it and it restarts, creating a Warp Zone around it. : Power Pellets can also be used to activate these Warp Zones - they are essentially save points, and you can return to this point from the first floor if you die. These rooms also let you switch your playable character, even if the warp isn't open. PacMan pulls out a handheld transporter, and the new character switches places with him. She then heads out to the next floor. : We'd love to share more, but at the current stage of development not much more can be said. Final Labyrinth will appear online in a few weeks, so keep an eye out for it. It is sure to amaze you! : That's all for our noonday showing - join us tonight for the first official showing of a new IP. We'll see you then! Evening: A New Breed Of Machine Evening of the 2nd Day. It's getting late in the F3 theatre. The panels covering the ceiling have been removed, revealing a skylight. There are also strings of lights in the bushes and trees on stage. Binara is already on stage, ready to finish the day's work : Welcome to our last presentation of the day! It's been a long and exciting day at F3, but this presentation is my personal favorite. Tonight we are taking a second look at an upcoming original racing title: : MegaMecha Speed Strike Adventure! When first shown last year, the project was in its early concept stage, but we have much more to show tonight. So, let's get straight into it! The preview opens on rolling green hills under a sunny blue sky. A wider view shows that extensive amounts of machinery have been integrated into the environment, most prominently rows of massive oscillating pistons. A sign reads "Welcome to Piston Prairie!" Just below the sign is a dirt path with magnetic fencing along the sides. Suddenly, three large vehicles race by, which resemble a wolf, ostrich, and T-rex. The vehicles speed along the curving path; the Ostrich takes an early lead, but is cut off when the Wolf activates its boost. Both are overtaken by the Rex as it drifts in through the inside turn. As the three continue to race, the dirt path ends in a steep cliff, clearly too rough for the vehicles to handle. The three all pull separate clutches in their cockpits from V to B; the notifications on their screens reads "Beast Mode Activated!". As the vehicles drive over the edge of the cliff, they begin to transform. Metal limbs extend from the chassises, and the wheels retract into their legs. As the machines unravel, their head-shaped cockpits fully erect themselves, completing their metamorphosis. Once the vehicles hit he ground running, they are completely different: The now fully mobile machines begin dashing down the hillside, dodging barriers and leaping off pistons. They rush towards the camera as the pre-rendered cutscene ends. In-game footage is now shown of the same racers, with the player controlling the Rex machine. Rex slides around a corner in vehicle form, charging up his battery, and successfully fires a laser shot at the racer ahead. As he speeds by, another racer tries to shoot him as well, but he skillfully blocks it with his mech's shield. The machines transform again, and Rex uses his new jumping ability to land on the last challenger, knocking them back. They rush into the final turn, and Rex crosses the finish line first! The scene changes to the Wolf machine fighting the Ostrich in a 1-1 battle. Wolf tries to boost into it, but misses, and Ostrich hits him with a few laser blasts. Wolf turns and, activating an additional upgrade, launches a massive laser in retaliation, knocking Ostrich out. The final scene shows the three dashing along a snowy path, shooting down enemy drones and bots together. As they rush into a massive clearing they are confronted by a massive silver locomotive. A hidden figure sits in the train's cabin, and pulls a lever from V to B. The train begins to transform, until it becomes a towering beast - a mecha Yeti! The four challengers charge and fire their various weapons as the yeti leaps into the air towards them. The scene ends and the game logo comes on again. As the preview ends, Binara again takes the stage. : "I think you can all tell why this is an exciting project for us! This game, once complete, will be our first major original project. A lot of the technical details and mechanics were covered in the 9th Anniversary showcase - nearly a year ago - so today we will be looking at the completely new developments for the project. If you want to know the stats that I'll be referring to, here is a quick reference: *Speed- Increase Max Speed and Acc. *Handling- Turn speed, jump height/distance, air time *Boost- Power of boosts, max battery charge *Defense- More efficient shields, longer lasting shields, faster recovery *Attack- Improves attacking and checking, increases battery recharge rate : First, we have a reveal for our first new machine, Pounce Wolf. : Wolf is built for lightning fast attacks - it has an excellent air dash that doubles as an attack, has quick recovery, and is pretty fast to boot. It has poor defensive options outside of recovery, and has slippery handling and below-average battery storage. He is a good in a race, but is a better pick for battles. : Speaking of, we also have our first look at the battle mode. There are two major battle modes: Arena Battle and Bot Fight. Arena Battles have four combatants, and can be set to either free for all or 2 on 2 team fights. Bot Fights are 1 on 1 glory battles in smaller arenas. Both of these can be played in the solo campaign mode, or on either local or online multiplayer. Plus, there are a few extra modes exclusive to online play! : Lastly is the Campaign Mode, which was mentioned last year but left fairly vague. The main conflict is that in the future, powerful machines have become commonplace, making crimes using them much more common. While gang rivalries used to keep these troublemakers in check, a powerful syndicate known as the Golden Gears have conspired to overtake the warring factions and assemble the ultimate empire of crime. Without the resources to stop them, the governments of the world have resorted to hiring mercenaries to stave off the threat. : As owner of a MegaMecha used for racing, the player will rise through the ranks, upgrading their vehicle and honing their skills in races and battles, before heading out to sabotage the crime lord's operations and eventually challenge them on their own turf. As shown in the trailer, these raid levels are also co-op, with two players being able to work together. : More information will be up soon, so be sure to follow our progress online! : That is all we have tonight, thank you for staying with us four our first two days! Tomorrow we reach the half-way point for our presentations, and tomorrow we will be focusing on PlayRight's review services! Be sure to leave feedback using the C.O.M.M.E.N.T. System, and join us here tomorrow! Links (For Mobile Users) *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:PlayRight Games Inc.